Drowning
by PaisleyHearts
Summary: "They don't hold hands or kiss each other like I remember them doing the last time they visit. Air whispers, that around them, it's not love he feels. Only friendship. War does have its way of changing relationships." A relatively short one-shot of Tokka. The fluff awaits you.


**Author's Note**: As much as I would love to say that I came up with this story all on my own, this is not the case. This one was inspired by the picture called "Drowning" by lePheonee on deviantart. Although it's meant to be a dark moment, I decided that this story would be light and nothing but fluff. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I am merely a girl who writes fiction because I am a fan (hence the name of the website).

* * *

**Drowning**

This island is magical. At least those are the conversations I hear on shore. They say that this island can change people. It's something about this being a place where heritage doesn't really matter. Anyone and everyone can come here to relax for a weekend and forget about their troubles. During the war, people would come here more often. Forgetting the anxiety that would overcome them for a few days. Now the peace that Ember Island holds has spread throughout the world. But people still come here. Childhood memories and family homes tie them all here.

Only a few people are out on the sand today. They all seem familiar. The way one of the darker girls controls parts of me in intricate movements. The way the boy with the tattoos molds the sand in sculptures. There's a memory in how the pale-green-eyed one only allows me to reach up to her ankles before she returns to the safety of my brother Earth. Or how the boy with the scar on his face lightly smiles.

Then I remember as one of my particularly large waves rolls onto the sand. They were all here a few days before Earth was consumed in Sister Fire. None of us thought it would end this way. Earth howled in pain and all Brother Wind and I could do was watch as Fire cried indignantly out to the one who began this. It all ended as soon as it started. But it's all okay now. It's been over five years since that day and it's been mostly peaceful.

The sun started to set and the loud cheerful one who does cartwheels suggests they all go back inside. They gather their towels and umbrellas and start to climb the little hill voicing their thoughts on what there may be for dinner. Even from a distance, I can see the pony- pardon me, wolf-tail-one walks near the girl who can do tricks with her fans. They don't hold hands or kiss each other like I remember them doing the last time they visit. Air whispers, that around them, it's not love he feels. Only friendship.

War does have its way of changing relationships.

~TS~

The moon is high and the only sounds to accompany my waves are the nocturnal animals. I am surprised as I see two shadows approach me. We must be well past half-way through the night and these people are awake. They stop when their toes touch the edge of me and I almost reach out to them when I realize who they are. It's an odd pairing and they're mostly hostile so I force my waves to die down in order for me to hear their conversation.

"Don't make me do this meathead."

"Vibrations can travel through water too. I bet, if you really try, you can learn how to see in the water."

So she's blind. And he's trying to get her into the water. I tentatively reach out to the girl's ankles, trying to guide her in. I can see I cause the opposite affect when she steps back. She makes to turn around and walk away but Wolf-tail grabs her wrist. He walks up until he is right behind her and whispers something too low for me to hear. Whatever it is, it makes her turn around with a sigh and a nod.

This time, as they make their way into me, Wolf-tail holds onto both her hands with his back towards me. He encourages her with every step she takes. I feel the light trembles she makes the deeper she goes. She still holds onto her pride with every insult she throws at Wolf-tail. He lets each one of them glide off of him without insulting her back. He focuses on encouraging her and making sure she takes another step.

When I can reach their chests, they stop. I make myself as calm as possible. I don't want to scare the girl away. Wolf-tail makes to pull his hands away from hers but she just latches herself to his arm.

"Sokka, no. I can't see a thing out here."

Both their heartbeats pick-up. Hers in fear. His, I'm not quite sure.

"Breathe. Take a second and tell me what you see."

"It's…like the desert."

How am I anything compared to that? I begin to roll in indignation but remember that this is probably the first time this girl has been out in water and send my waves elsewhere.

"Toph, we're in water."

"Thank you captain obvious. I meant that I can sort of see something but it's all really blurry like the first time we were in the desert."

"Oh."

There's a quiet that engulfs the two. The girl takes in deep breaths as if she's trying to get a better sense of her surroundings but Wolf-tail turns to look at her. He seems to be astounded by what he's looking at and hardly blinks as if he is scared that she is about to disappear. His heart rate slowly starts to pick up as he starts to lean into her. I can sense that something is about to happen and I stop breathing. I hold extra still.

"I have a question Snoozles."

Another roll of waves leave behind me in frustration. Wolf-tail is obviously romantically interested in the pale-eyed girl. I don't know whether I should classify her stupid for not noticing or just attribute it to the fact that she's in an unfamiliar environment.

"What is it?"

"How big are lion sharks? Cuz there's something pretty big over there making its way here."

I immediately know that she's joking because lion sharks don't dwell this close to the shore. Wolf-tail panics and starts looking around even though, if there would be a lion shark, it would be out of his line of vision. In his flurry of movements, he accidently kicks the girls feet and she falls. He is still holding onto her and pulls her into the air after only a couple of seconds. Her splutters and coughs mix with his apologies for a few minutes before she speaks.

"Truce! Truce. No more scare-Sokka-jokes and no more let's-let-Toph-die. Deal?"

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Sure whatever. Can we go back inside now?"

"Come on. Just a couple of minutes."

At some point, the two let go of each others hands but they are still standing close to one another. The girl rolls her eyes but complies with Wolf-tail's request. At this point, I'm getting the sense that the feelings of the two are mutual. The girl is just a little harder to read.

"I bet I can hold my breath underwater longer than you can."

"You're on boomerang man. Ten gold pieces?"

"It's a bet."

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"Go!"

They both yell go together but only the girl dives into the water. Wolf-tail laughs thinking he has outsmarted the girl when she comes up with a glare.

"You didn't go under."

"Yes I-how do you know?"

"I felt y-Sokka I can _see_. It's not the best, but it's like standing on really loose sand."

"Haha. I told you."

They both laugh at the girl's accomplishment.

"I'm waiting Toph."

"For what?"

"For you to call me a genius. I just invented water-seeing."

Wolf-tail floats over so that he stands right in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest, a smile playing on his lips.

"You'reagenius."

He's still smiling and leans his head in closer without realizing how close to contact he has made them.

"What was that?"

"Oh mighty swordsmen Sokka, you are a genius. Happy?"

"You're sarcasm is much appreciated."

Neither of us saw it coming. Not Pale-eyed nor I. I'm not sure if Wolf-tail knows what came over him. He grabs the sides of her face and brings her lips to his. I expect her to push him away. Instead, her knees buckle under the surprise and they fall under my surface. She holds on the bottoms to bring him closer. After several seconds, they pull apart and rise for air.

"What the heck was that?"

Wolf-tail can't even properly respond. He stutters and rubs the back of his head like he's done something wrong.

"Sorry-I didn't-I mean-uh…"

"Shut up."

This time, she's the one to initiate the kiss. I can't hold in my joy for the couple anymore. I let my waves roll in excitement. It's not everyday that I get to see something like this happen.

My waves just cause her to hold onto him tighter.

* * *

**This is a point of view that I have never done before. For those who have not figure it out yet, it's in the point of view of the water. I have half a mind to write a version in Toph or Sokka's point of view, but I'm not so sure. Is this too cheesy? I purposely made Toph 17 and Sokka 21 because I hate the stories in which their coupled up when she's only 12 or 13. I should stop rambling now. Please leave me a review. Positive or negative, they both help me grow as a writer.**


End file.
